Leaving
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: Robin and Starfire are finaly going out, but when BeastBoy and Cyborg start making fun of them, how will the couple react? RobStar BBRea
1. Together at last

**Leaving**

**Together at last**

Starfire sat in her room with Raven. Raven was trying to teach her friend how to concentrate her powers, and emotions. She wasn't having much luck; Starfire was too happy and bubbly to control her emotions. 5 minutes passed and Raven was about to give up on her Starfire when there was a knock on the door. Starfire jumped up and ran to the door, she was about to open it when Raven called her.

"Hurry up Starfire! We have a lot of work to do." Raven said slightly irritated.

"Of course friend!" Starfire said happily. There was another knock at the door and Starfire was suddenly face to face with Robin. "Hello friend!" Starfire said even more happily.

Raven knew that Starfire had a crush on Robin, and that she would have to finish her task later, Starfire would never hurry up a conversation with Robin. "I'm going back to my room, I need to meditate," she said and walked past Robin and Starfire.

"Shall we finish later?" Starfire asked

"Sure, but I need to meditate _alone_ right now." Raven called down the hallway.

"I didn't know I was interrupting anything," Robin said, slightly embarrassed. _Why am I always embarrassed around her? _He thought.

"I am sure that Raven didn't mind, I think she was annoyed at me," Starfire said innocently. Robin stared at her for a moment, why did he have to fall for her? She was a member of the team, if they started dating, and then broke up... He didn't finish the thought. "Robin?" Starfire said, "you are looking funny, are you not feeling well?"

"Huh, um, no, I'm fine" He said as he blushed, he turned and pretended to sneeze to cover up his blushing, the last thing he wanted was for the girl of his dreams to see him blushing over a stupid question. "Can I come in?" he asked before Starfire could say another word.

"Of course!" She said quickly. He came in and sat on her bed. _Why did I come here, I don't know what to talk about, I don't even remember why I came in here. _Starfire came and sat down beside him and started to babble away. Normally Robin hung to every word that came out of her mouth, but today was different.

"Star, can I ask you something?" he asked quietly.

"I believe that you just did," she said confused. She wasn't very sure why anyone would ask if they could ask something, but many of the customs on earth were different then on her home planet Tameran.

"No, something else," he said regretting that he had said anything in the first place.

"Oh, yes you can ask me anything" Starfire said, now caching on that he would was asking her something serious. She looked at the Robin curiously. _It is not possible that he thinks of me the same way of think of him, is it? _She thought

"I just wanted to know if you--" but he was cut off by Beastboy who entered the room suddenly, and without knocking.

"Robin I need your help!" he screamed.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked, half-happy that Beastboy had entered the room, and half furious that he had been interrupted.

"It's Raven," he sighed as he sat down on a near by chair. "Star, your friends with her right? You guys talk and stuff, does she, um, d does she ever-"

"Beastboy," Robin said as calmly as he could. "Is there any particular reason that you want to know if Raven talks about you?"

"NO!" he yelled and he stormed out of the room. Robin knew that saying that would get Beastboy to leave, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to get rid of him so quickly.

"Were you going to ask me something?" Starfire said as soon as her door closed. She wanted Robin to ask her if she liked him so that she could finally tell him how she felt.

"Oh, um, yeah," The boy wonder said, he kind of hoped that she would have forgotten. "Well, I wanted to know if you, um, what I mean to say is"

"What is it, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Do you like me?" he said as quickly as he could.

Starfire thought about what he had said and then replied, "Robin you are my best friend, of course I like you."

"No I mean," he started. Starfire knew exactly what he meant, but wanted him to say it. "Do you like me, more than a friend?" he said as he inched closer.

"Why do you ask this? Is it because you like me, more than a friend." She said as she inched closer as well.

"Well, um, kind of, I mean yes," he said not making eye contact.

Starfire felt like she was floating, she checked to make sure that she wasn't. She looked at the boy sitting next to her. "I have been wanting to hear you say that for a while," she said. They were almost touching. "I do like you Robin, you have always been my best friend, but I wanted you to be more."

Robin finally looked at her. The urge was unbearable. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. At first Starfire was shocked at this, but she quickly warmed up to the idea. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They stayed like that for what seemed for hours (of course it was only 2 minutes at the most), and then in barged Cyborg. The couple quickly broke apart, hoping that the half robot hadn't seen what they were doing.

"Sorry didn't know I was, um, interrupting anything," he said looking at the floor.

"No of course not," Robin said quickly. "We were just, um, just"

"Making out?" Cy answered for him. The half-robot looked embarrassed for barging in, but nowhere near as much as the couple sitting on the bed. Unable to take the silence anymore Cyborg left the room to sit on the couch quietly until he was interrogated by Beastboy, and would tell everything that he had just witnessed.

Robin and Starfire sat on the bed not daring to look at each other. Starfire broke the uncomfortable silence she asked Robin something that confused her.

"Robin," she said looking at her feet. "What does this 'making out' that Cyborg said?"

"Um, well," the boy wonder said finally looking at the girl sitting next to him. "What we just did."

"I do not understand," she said now looking at Robin. "When I was at the mall with Raven, I saw 2 people doing that and she told me that the earth word for it was 'kissing' so why does Cyborge call it something else?"

"Why don't you talk to Raven about that one," He responded now blushing. "You two seem to talk about that stuff more."

"Robin, I do not understand," she said once again. "You've always taught me English why don-" she was interrupted by another kiss.

"Just because," He said to her. She smiled, and looked into his masked eyes. He looked into her emerald ones and noticed a hint of sadness in them. He didn't bother to ask what was wrong, by now he knew that if it was that little, she would just deny the fact. Suddenly he knew what it is she wanted. He wasn't sure why he knew it just came to him.

He got up, walked across the room and peeked out the door. He saw what he expected, BB and Cyborg playing video games, and Raven was reading her book. He walked back over to Starfire and did the most unexpected thing he could think of. He went over to her, sat down and took off his mask!


	2. The Idea

**The Idea**

Starfire had never seen Robin without his mask; he had beautiful eyes that she felt she could get lost in. She didn't even remember kissing him, but soon they were in another lip lock. Outside the door, BB and Cyborg were trying to listen in to their conversation, by now Cyborg had told all. Raven was still reading her book, but would frequently call up to the boys telling them that they should leave the two alone. BB was the one who blow their cover, he made the mistake of telling Cyborg that he couldn't hear anything, Beastboy was never good at keeping quiet, and Starfire and Robin heard him.

Robin put his mask on, stormed across the room, and opened the door, as Beastboy and Cyborg instantly tried to run into the living room, Raven yelled at them for being cowards. Robin looked at Raven and she did what she knew he was asking.

There was a flash as Cyborg and Beastboy were instantly floating across the room. Robin looked as mad as he did when he was asking Gizmo who Slade was. Cyborg and Beastboy were now struggling to get away from Raven's grasp even more now that they saw the look on Robin's face.

Starfire was now standing next to Robin, with her eyes glowing. Raven let go of the boys, and Robin grabbed hold of Beastboy.

"Hey!" BB yelled. "Why are you mad at me, Cyborg's the one who spilled your little secret!" The reason that Robin had grabbed Beastboy was simple, Beastboy could run faster, and Robin wouldn't give the changeling the chance to get away, and because he couldn't lift Cyborg.

Just as Raven was about to enter the conversation, the most annoying sound in the world filled the Titan's home. The alarm sounded, and everyone ran down stairs. Robin sat down at the large computer screen and informed everyone that The Hive was causing trouble downtown. Robin gave everyone their orders and they ran off.

As they arrived they soon found Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo trying to destroy the city. Starfire shot a number of starbolts at Jinx as she tried to throw a bus, filled with children off the road. Starfire made a hit on Jinx, but the bus went flying. Raven caught it and sat it back down as Cyborg fought Gizmo, and Robin and Beastboy took on Mammoth.

Everyone fought long and hard. A couple of times Beastboy was thrown into a building. Raven rescued him twice, but couldn't very often because Jinx had taken a liking in hitting her anytime she tried to help anyone.

It took a while, but finally the Teen Titans won the battle, and went home. No one had been badly hurt in the battle, but BB and Cy might have a few injuries after Robin and Starfire are done with them!

Everyone walked into the house and started to get comfortable, everyone that is expect for the new couple. Beastboy and Cyborg sat down on the couch and started to play their favorite racing game. That's when two very angry titans came up behind them and tried to hurt them. Robin boxed Beastboy's ears while Starfire punched Cyborg anywhere that was human.

"Robin that hurt!" Beastboy screamed.

"Stop it Starfire!" Cyborg yelled.

"That's what you get for spying," Raven called from the hallway.

"Who asked you," Cyborg said angrily rubbing his sore spots.

"I don't care if it was mean," BB joined in. "That hurt really bad!"

"Maybe it will teach you to stay out of other people's private conversations!" Robin yelled. "It's rude, inconsiderate, and tears friendships apart! You should both be ashamed of your self! Especially you Cyborg! You were rude enough to enter Starfire's room, without knocking, and then you told BB what was going on."

"Calm down Robin," Raven said. "Everyone would have found out anyway! Besides, it's not their faults that they're both idiots. Beastboy does it naturally. Cyborg never knocks, and it's better that it's out in the open now, it would be kind of awkward to explain when we're all adults and you to are married."

"Who ever said that we were getting married!" Robin said, it didn't seem that he could say anything else. Starfire didn't say anything; Raven doubted weather she was capable of saying anything at all.

Starfire ran upstairs and slammed her door as she entered her room. She sat down on her bed and started pouting. She had no idea that kissing Robin, something that felt so right, could have led to something so wrong.

There was a knock on the door and Robin entered. He had stopped yelling at the two the other boys and had come upstairs to make sure that Starfire was ok. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he had to say something.

"Star," He said cautiously. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," Starfire said quietly. "Robin, do you still like me? You were mad at our friends, because they were doing the 'teasing.' You were mad at them, because of me, do you still like me?"

Robin kissed her as an answer. That's when Starfire had the idea, the two of them could run away together. She would be happier; the two of them could be their own team. They could fight crime together and never have to worry about being teased by the other titans. She pushed it to the back of her mind; it was a crazy idea that Robin would never go for. She herself doubted that she would do it, yet the idea was still there.


	3. Plan in Action

**Plan in Action**

Over the next few days Robin and Starfire were inseparable (at least more than usual in BB's opinion). Raven never said anything about them going steady, but once out of earshot BB and Cyborg would tease them as much as possible. Once Starfire walked into the living room while they were having one such conversation. Raven saw her run into her room in tears, but no one else did. Raven wasn't good at cheering up Starfire, but after yelling at the boys she went into her friend's room and tried to comfort her.

"Starfire," she said to the closed door. "The boys are just being idiots, don't take them seriously." Raven gave up on getting Starfire to open the door, so she walked into the evidence room and found Robin.

She told him what had happened, and he was about to go scream at the boys when Raven stopped him.

"Yelling at dumb and dumber won't help Starfire, go talk to her, she won't talk me." Robin nodded and ran down to his new girlfriend's room.

He got to her door and walked in. She was lying on her bed bawling. It hurt Robin to see her like this.

"Starfire," he said walking over and sitting by her. "Are you ok? Look I know what you heard, but you have to get over it, those guys are just jerks. I still love you, Star please talk to me."

"Robin this isn't working, I love you, but I don't think I can take another one of those mean talks." She started crying again, burying her face in Robin's chest. That's when the idea came back to her. She wouldn't ever voice it, yet Robin did love her, and might do it, but she would miss the rest of her friends. Robin was the leader of the group; even if he did love her, he couldn't leave the team.

Robin couldn't take it anymore. "Starfire, please don't cry. I hate it when you do, your the happy one, I can't stand to see you like this. You have to stop, I can't stand to see you cry, please stop, I'll do anything."

Anything, anything, Starfire ran the word through her head. Anything, did he really mean anything or was he just trying to get her to stop crying.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, before actually realizing it she was blurting out the idea she had had since their first kiss. "Robin, lets run away. We can be are own team and fight the evil monsters, and be together, and we won't have to put up with the teasing, and-"

"Starfire," the boy wonder said carefully, he had seen her beat up monsters, and didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her attacks. "That sounds like a great idea and everything, but we live here, we can't just abounded our team. I'm the leader; I have to stay here."

"Cyborg was once in charge of our team, when you were Slade's apprentice. He did a wonderful job, could he not do it again?" Starfire asked innocently.

"It's not that simple Star," Robin said sadly. "I would happily run away and be with you, but we can't. It's not as simple as telling Cyborg that he's in charge. Besides, were would we live? This is our home; we don't have anywhere else to go. We can't just move into..." he stopped talking. The cave! He had lived there before, when he worked as a sidekick he stayed there. The cave was empty now, he was sure of it!

It wasn't a real cave; it just looked like one. There was indoor plumbing, electricity, and running water. There was everything that they needed. Robin was even sure that there was furniture left in there.

"Robin," Starfire said waving a hand in front of his face. "You stopped talking." She noticed the look on his face and had become worried.

"Starfire I know the perfect place to go!" He said excitedly. "There's a cave outside the city, It's not really a cave though. There's everything we need to live there." he became exited and then added, " That is, if it's fit for a princess." Starfire smiled and kissed him.

They made plans to meet in the living room that night, with everything they could carry. They would go to the cave drop their stuff off, see if there was still furniture, and if not they would bring more later.

For the next few missions Robin would let Cyborg lead, so that he would get the hang of leading the group. Robin knew that their plan wouldn't be easy, and it would be hard to get the bigger stuff out of the house without anyone noticing, but when the time came, they would have to go through with the plan.

Starfire had a hard time keeping a secret, so Robin made her pretend to be sick, so that no one would bother her. Once everyone was asleep, Robin and Starfire would get out of bed, and carry supplies to the cave. They were in luck with the stock in their new home. There was already a fridge/freezer, a couch, TV, one bed, dresser, and a stove.

Starfire had amazing strength, so getting another bed, lighting, another dresser, clothes, food, and any other supplies that they needed was no problem. After a week of Cyborg leading missions, sneaking stuff to the cave, and pretending to be sick, they were ready to move out.

After a week of sneaking, Robin and Starfire moved out of the tower. They left a note on the table for Raven, Cyborg, and Beastoy explaining where they had gone, and why. They had brought the last few belongings to the cave, and were leaving the titans.


	4. Unbeatable Duo

**Unbeatable Duo **

The rest of the Teen Titans, now leaderless and guilty for what they did, couldn't track, or find the missing Titans. What was worse is that they knew that they weren't kidnapped, it was Robin's hand righting. Everyone knew that without Robin's leadership, or Starfire's powers, they wouldn't be able to be the same team, or stay friends. Although Raven harbored a secret crush on Beastboy, she couldn't manage to get along with him or Cyborg. Cyborg and Beastboy only wanted to play video games, they didn't even seem to worry about their missing friends, and Raven wanted to find them so that she wasn't babysitting the two boys.

On day Raven couldn't take it anymore and finally cracked, "Aren't you guys the least bit concerned about Robin and Starfire!"

"Of course we care," Cyborg said not looking at her. "In case you haven't noticed they left! They weren't kidnapped, they weren't forced to leave, and they turned off their communicators! They don't want us to find them, and it's our fault."

Raven had never heard the half-robot talk like that; it kind of scared her. She had seen Robin obsess over Slade, but she had never heard Cyborg sound so guilty. At that moment she would have rather hear Robin shout "Slade your going down" then anything.

Beastboy was about to say something when the alarm went off. Cyborg sat down at what was once Robin's chair and informed his friends on what was going on.

"It's the Hive," he said turning to Raven and Beastboy. "They've escaped from prison and are terrorizing the city." He gave out assignments in an almost Robin-like way, and they left the tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the city, a new team was already on the case. Robin and Starfire were in new costumes and were fighting the Hive. Starfire had on a pair of shorts, that were the same length as her skirt, that were blood red, and a matching tube-top, she wore boots that weren't as long and were also red. Robin was in his Nightwing costume.

The duo had just beaten Jinx, when the remaining Titans arrived. Beastboy was stunned and unable to do anything once he arrived at the scene. Raven stared for a moment at the two heroes fighting it out. Cyborg was the first to recover. He shot a seismic blast at his nemesis, Gizmo and knocked him out. Raven then slapped Beastboy in the head to snap him out of his trance and then stopped a taxi from crashing into a building.

Beastboy had finally recovered from his trance and begun to help the others in fighting the remaining Hive student. Mammoth was soon taken out, but before the remaining Titans could speak to the duo, they had fled from the scene.

Raven knew that they had just assisted their former leader, and her old best friend, yet it seemed as though she had just met them. She wondered if the boys had made the connection, but she wasn't hopeful in BB's case.

"Do you know who those guys were?" she asked the changeling, and the half-robot.

"I don't think I want to," Cyborg said shocked at what had just happened. "I knew that they were good fighters, but they didn't even need us to take out those stupid Hive creeps."

"I knew that they had left, but I didn't think that they would start their own team and show us up like that," Beastboy said sadly. "I miss them more than ever now."

Raven felt bad for the two, they now felt guilty and useless, she would never want them to fell that bad in one week. "They probably just caught the Hive off guard," Raven said attempting to cheer up her team. "They expected to see Robin leading us and all of our attacks, not those two without us."

"Yeah, maybe Raven's right," Beastboy said hopefully. "We caught them by surprise." He fell onto the couch and said so quietly that the other two almost didn't hear him, "I knew they left, but they didn't even say 'bye' or 'thanks for the help' I guess they really are gone, forever."

"What's worse," Cyborg said sadly. "It's our fault."


	5. couples

**Couples**

Beastboy sat in his room crying. He had made his friends leave and there was nothing he could do about it. He had hurt them so much that they had been forced from their home and now his team was falling apart. There was a knock on the door, he quickly dried his eyes and opened the door to find a Raven with a tear stained face.

"My room was just destroyed," Raven said not looking at Beastboy. "Can you help me put it back together?"

"Raven," Beastboy said. "Are you OK?" She didn't answer, instead she wiped her eyes and a Beastboy's bed fell over.

"Sorry," she said trying to put the bed back up, but her powers didn't seem to be working. "That's the problem. No matter how hard I try I can't control my powers. Cyborg left, so can you help me?"

"Yeah," Beastboy said quickly. "Of course I'll help you." He had never seen Raven like this. She was always the calm, unemotional one. Now she was in tears and couldn't even use her powers. He felt bad for her, sure it was his and Cyborg's fault that they were gone, but Raven had lost the only people that she ever bothered to talk to. Starfire (as much as Raven hated to admit it) was her best friend, and she and Robin and some sort of bond ever since she had gone into his mind. Now both of them were gone.

Raven stopped and Beastboy almost walked into her. She entered her room with the changeling on her heals. Beastboy had been in Raven's room before (not with her permission) and it had always been spotless. Now it was a mess, bookcases were all over the place, not in the usual place against the back wall. Some were stacked on top of the other, some were turned so even if there were books you couldn't get to them, and some were just plain knocked over. Beastboy soon noticed one strange thing about the cases none of them had any books. All of the books were either on the floor, some of them were on her upside down bed, and some were stuck to the ceiling. Her statues and knick-knacks were spread across the room, and a few were broken.

"This is what happens when I can't control myself," Raven said looking as though she might cry again. "Everything turns to chaos!" She began to cry and Beastboy had to duck so a statue didn't knock him out. Panicking, he did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed Raven's arm and hugged her.

"It will be OK," he said to her. "They'll come back, I'm sure of it. They have to, they just have to." He began to cry as well. Raven pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks," she said. "Come on, lets clean up this room."

"Raven," Beastboy said. "Do you want to go out for pizza tonight." Raven gave him a funny look and BB quickly added, "We can bring Cyborg too. We could use something nice for a change."

"Great idea Beastboy," Raven said. "There's three words I never thought I'd use in the same sentence."

"Robin," Starfire called. "I have returned! I have retrieved the milk and eggs as you asked." Robin entered the room and gave Starfire a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," he said putting them in the fridge. "Was there any trouble in the city? The stupid computer broke this morning, so if there's a problem, we won't be able to tell."

"No, there was nothing going on," Starfire said trying to remember everything that went on while she was gone. "There was a man trying to take this old women's purse, so I blasted him with a Starbolt, but other than that nothing."

"Is something the matter Star," Robin said looking at her closely. "You seem sad."

"Nothing is wrong," she replied quickly. "I just, well, um, I feel as though something strange is happing. Although I haven't quite figured out what."

"I know what you mean," Robin said sitting by her on the couch. "I feel it to. It's weird," Suddenly he sat up strait "I have an idea. Let's go to the tower and see how everyone is doing. I kind of feel like this has something to do with Raven."

"Excellent idea Robin," Starfire said hugging him. "I admit that I have felt the home sickness." She got up and walked into the kitchen. "For this special occasion, I shall make a delicious dish from my home planet Tameran," she announced excitedly."

Robin remembered Starfire's definition of the word 'delicious' and wasn't going to take any chances. "I have a better idea, lets go out for Pizza," the boy wonder said walking over to Starfire.

She hugged Robin yet again and began to get ready to go out for dinner.


	6. Pizza

**Pizza**

Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg left the house to go out for Pizza. They hopped in the T-Car and were off. Little did they know that so were their departed friends. Robin and Starfire were on Robin's motorcycle and were on their way to celebrate their idea to visit their friends. They were going to go to the tower after they had dinner.

Robin and Starfire walked into the pizza joint, ordered and sat down. They looked at the table next to them and sighed. It was the table that sat five people; they had a lot of memories of that table. The teens sitting there now were all arguing about who got the last piece of pizza. It made Starfire want to cry. The two of them were so occupied with the memories of their former team they didn't even realize that their former team had just arrived.

Beastboy on the other hand did. He wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't want to pass up an opportunity to make up with the two of them, but he also didn't want to get Raven's hopes up, and then crush them. If they did go over and talk to them, and they snubbed them, Raven would possibly sink the tower, but what if they missed them too? He couldn't let them just sit there.

Robin saw Beastboy and waved at him. Beastboy was thrilled, this meant that Robin had forgiven him right? He walked over to the couple.

"Hey guys," the changeling said shyly. "What's up?"

"Beastboy!" Starfire said giving him a bone-crushing hug. "I have missed you! Where are the rest of the Tita- I mean your friends." She finished looking down at the floor. Beastboy felt his heart sink 'your friends' ran through his friends.

"Their right over there," he said pointing to where the rest of the former team sat. "Raven really misses you two. She hasn't been able to keep her powers under control, and she's been crying."

"Raven crying?" Robin asked not daring to believe what he had just heard.

"Yep," the green boy said. "You guys are her best friends. Her powers are on the fritz and she's being nice to me, well kind of. I don't mind her being nice, but it's hard to see her cry because of something that's my fault." He looked up and started begging "Please come back, please, please, please! Me and Cyborg promise to be nice, and all that, but you have to come back, I don't think I can take seeing Raven like this. It's too much for me to handle."

Robin knew that BB liked Raven, and he knew that what he said was true, but it was still hard to agree to come back with someone that hurt Starfire so much. Before he could make any decision at all Starfire burst into tears and ran over to Raven and gave her a hug even bigger then she'd given BB.

What was even more surprising was that Raven hugged her back. The group ate together and then went home, for good.

**I know the ending was corny, but bear with me, this is my first fan fic. **


End file.
